Field
The present disclosure relates generally to apparatuses with cameras, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses that provide automatic control of a zoom function of a camera.
Background
A camera may capture still images and/or video of an object and may provide a zoom function to enlarge or reduce the sizes of the object images. The zoom function may be implemented with, for example, an optical zoom or a digital zoom. A camera with optical zoom may physically move the camera lenses to adjust a distance thereof to enlarge or to reduce the size of an image. A camera with digital zoom may enlarge or reduce the size of the image via processing of image data. For example, the camera may utilize a processor to adjust the captured image data to achieve the zoom function without physically moving the lenses.
In small digital cameras of mobile communication terminals, it may be difficult to implement an automatic focus controlling function using a hardware distance measuring device due to size limitations. A design focus is to improve the camera zoom function and the associated user experience.